


Be Bold For a Change

by Fanfictionislifeblr



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionislifeblr/pseuds/Fanfictionislifeblr
Summary: Shelagh decides to be bold for once. Modern AU.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. May add to it later. Hope you all enjoy.

_ Come on Shelagh. Just go in for what you need and get out.  _ Shelagh knew she had a lot to get done today since it was her first day off in 6 days, but she loved going to target. She knew she would always end up roaming the whole store and end up telling herself she needed something that she really didn’t need.  _ All you need is detergent and fabric softener for your long day of laundry.  _

 

As she is walking through the store she looks down each isle out of habit. She notices Patrick talking to some woman but couldn’t tell who by the angle the woman was standing, and Timothy standing awkwardly beside his dads cart. Shelagh stands to one side of the isle and pretends to be looking at some ketchup while she listens in on the conversation and watches from a distance.  _ Shelagh what are you doing? You have no right to spy on him, and you don’t even like ketchup.  _ She notices as Patrick inches backwards that the woman inches toward Patrick. She could tell Patrick was uncomfortable by the way he was standing and stuttering with his words. She couldn’t help but feel protective over him. Before she could come up with a reason as to why she felt like that she started walking towards them. When she reached them she grabbed his left arm wrapping it around her interlocking their fingers together and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

“Oh hello Miss Porter,” Shelagh said when she looked towards the woman. Her face was full of shock just like Shelagh imagined Patrick’s would be. Once the woman processed what Shelagh just did she took quite a few steps back looking at their hands that where still locked together. 

 

“Hello Miss Mannion,” Miss Porter said shyly. 

 

“Please call me Shelagh.” She smiled at the other woman. 

 

“Oh okay. Sorry I really should be going. Nice talking to you Dr. Turner,” Miss Porter said as she dropped her head and walked quickly down the isle and out of site. 

 

Shelagh looked at Patrick. He was looking at her but it was like he was frozen. He was still in shock over the whole incident. Shelagh waved her hand infront of his face trying to get him to blink or something. 

 

“Is he alright?” 

 

Shelagh had totally forgot about Tim standing there. “Oh umm I don’t know. I think I just put him in shock,” she said blushing as she went to look back at Patrick.

 

“Yeah you shocked us all,” Tim said as he watched Shelagh try to hide her blush. 

 

Patrick started coming out of his state of shock. He looked back up and noticed Miss Porter was gone. “What happened to Miss Porter?” Patrick said as he looked back down at Shelagh.

 

“Oh she got all awkward and left after Shelagh kissed you,” Tim said nonchalantly. Shelagh’s face turned crimson red as she looked down to avoid Patrick’s eyes. After a few moments she looks back up at him. Their eyes meet and they gaze at each other for what seemed like forever but was actually hardly any time at all. 

 

“So are you guys secretly a thing and have failed to tell me or what?” Tim said as he looked back and forth between his dad and Shelagh. 

 

They both looked down at their hands that were still interlocked together. They let go of each other’s hand and both stepped away. Patrick looked down shyly as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Shelagh blushed as she looked down at her feet and nervously wrung her hands together. “I’m sorry Dr. Turner,” she said embarrassed. “I was walking by when I noticed that you were being hit on and obviously was not liking it so I thought I would save you before things got too out of hand.” She looked back up at him. He was looking at her again, but it was different this time. It was the look he always gave her when he thought she wasn’t looking. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies every time he looked at her like that. 

 

Patrick put his hand on her arm reassuringly and smiled, “Call me Patrick. And it’s okay. I appreciate the saving.”

 

Tim stood there with his arms crossed, huffed and said, “Well that’s disappointing.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Well that’s disappointing.”

Shelagh face turned dark red and embarrassed as she looked down at her feet. Patrick looked at Tim and gave him the look he always gives him when he said something wrong. 

“Dad don’t look at me like that. One of us has to be good at expressing our feelings. Even if we are in the middle of Target.” Tim said as he looked back at Patrick. 

Who is he talking about? Does he know how I feel about Patrick? Did I let it show too much? I thought I had it locked away better than that. Or is he talking about Patrick’s feelings? Are they the same as mine? Patrick looks so cute when he’s embarrassed. OH! He caught me looking at him. Act natural Shelagh, it’s ok to look at someone. He’s giving me that look that he always does when it’s just the two of us. Gosh, I sure do love that man. 

Why does he do this to me? Is it payback for all the times I have embarrassed him? Does he really know how I feel? I haven’t talked to him about it. I haven’t talked to anyone about it actually. Does he notice a difference when I’m around her? I thought I hid it better than that. Why can’t I just tell her how I feel. Patrick looks over at Shelagh. How long has she been looking at me and why haven’t I noticed. Gosh I love those beautiful blue eyes. Tim is right, I should just tell her how I feel. But maybe not here. Think Turner, where would be a good place?

Before Patrick or Shelagh could say anything Tim broke the silence. “Well since you both are just staring at each other like you do when you think no one is around, I’m going to go get some more of the stuff we need.” Tim walked down the isle and turned the corner no longer in sight. 

“I’m sorry if Tim has made you uncomfortable. He’s been saying whatever comes to mind no matter where we are or what is going on. I will definitely have a talk with him when we get home.” Patrick said. 

“It’s okay Patrick. He’s a teenager full of emotions. But….” Before Shelagh could finish her sentence Tim came running back towards them. “Tim what’s wrong?”

“Dad granny Parker is here and she seen me and is probably looking for us. I thought I would warn you so you can think of a plan. You know since every time we see her she asks if your still single so she can try to match make again.” Tim said as he rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks son.” Patrick started pacing back and forth down the isle. Oh no what am I going to do? Should I cut my time talking with Shelagh short so she can walk away and granny not see us. Or would she be willing to stay and pretend like we just did moments ago? Or was is all pretend? Patrick noticed someone stand before him to stop his pacing. He looks up and sees that it was Shelagh. 

“Shall I stay for round two or should I disappear and we can talk some other time?” Shelagh said when he looked up at her.

“I uhh”

“There you guys are. I have been looking all over for you since I saw Tim.” Granny Parker said as she came closer. 

Patrick looked at Shelagh with fear in his eyes. She grabbed his hands and gave him a reassuring smile. He instantly started to relax. 

“Oh I’m sorry Patrick I didn’t know you were talking to someone,” granny Parker said when she finally reached them. “You two finish your conversation. I’ll stand over here and talk to Tim.” 

“No that’s okay. We can finish our conversation later this evening,” Patrick said as he looked at Shelagh giving her a wink and wrapping his arm around her placing his hand on her hip. Shelagh blushed. 

Granny Parker looked at them in shock. She could catch flies if there were any around. Tim just smiled from ear to ear while whispering, “I knew it,” to himself. 

“Patrick, how dare you not tell me you are seeing someone. I have been busy trying to find you someone. If you would have told me I wouldn’t have to uninvite a nice woman, that I invited for you to meet, to tea on Saturday.” Granny Parker said as if she were lecturing her own son. 

“I’m sorry. This is all rather new.” Patrick said as he tried to not look granny Parker in the eyes. “This is Shelagh my….” Patrick froze. He looked at Shelagh like a deer in head lights. What are we? I didn’t ask her to be my girlfriend. She sorta just offered to be when I need her. 

“His girlfriend,” Shelagh said as she stuck out her hand to granny Parker. 

“Oh thank goodness,” granny Parker said as she went to hug Shelagh. “It’s about time he found someone. No offense Patrick but you and Timothy both need someone at home to take care of you both and be a mum to Tim. He may be a teenager but he still needs a mother figure in his life.”

“It would be nice to have someone at home who actually knows how to cook.” Tim said.

“Thanks a lot.” Patrick said as he rolled his eyes. 

“Is his cooking really that bad?” Shelagh asked concerned. 

“Most definitely. Why do you think we eat fish and chips every night that I don’t have to fend for myself.” Tim said.

“I cook dinner for them every Sunday so I know Tim gets at least one good home cooked meal a week.” Granny Parker said to Shelagh. “Speaking of which how about you join us tonight. I want to get to know the woman that finally catches Patrick’s attention.” 

Patrick and Shelagh both blush. “She might be busy. This is totally last minute. Patrick said to granny Parker. 

“Actually I’m not busy tonight.” Shelagh what are you doing? You know your not really his girlfriend. You did your part now it’s time to go.

“Your not?” Both Turner men said in unison. 

“No I’m not. I’m totally free.” Shelagh said to both men. She turned to granny Parker. “I would be honored to join you all tonight.” 

“Good. Now if you all would excuse me I have to finish picking up the groceries for dinner tonight. See you all at 6.” Granny Parker said.


End file.
